


Moving to New York

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic. Harry przeprowadza się do Nowego Jorku, aby odnaleźć siebie, lecz zamiast tego, znajduje Louisa. <br/>Tytuł pochodzi z piosenki The Wombats :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moving to New York](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63717) by knowingdoesnthurt. 



> Mam nadzieję że to opowiadanie przypadnie wam do gustu, kochani <3

\- Mam 21 lat mamo - Myślę, że mogę pakować walizki. - Harry westchnął,nie mogąc powstrzymać małego grającego na ustach uśmiechu, gdy obserwował, jak jego matka przeszukuje mieszkanie jeszcze raz, aby upewnić się, że niczego nie zapomniał. odgarnął brązowy lok z oczu i usiadł, umieszczając cały ciężar w nadziei, że to zapnie zamek błyskawiczny, na ten ostatni mały cal.

Dźwięk potknięcia się przez kogoś i silny irlandzki akcent wołający “Cześć” zasygnalizował przyjazd Niall’a. Serce Harry’ego zamarło trochę, kiedy blond chłopak wszedł i rzucił się na sofę, jęcząc gdy sięgnął by chwycić pilota, którego tam nie było.

\- Niestety Nialler, telewizja jest przechowywana. - Harry roześmiał się, przekraczając pokój do zaniepokojonego irlandzkiego człowieka, czochrając jego włosy, i uderzył go lekko w ramię. Będzie za nim tęsknił, i uderzyły w niego wątpliwości, czy to, co robi, było takim dobrym pomysłem.

Był świeżo po Uni*, z 2:1 prawa. Więc logicznym kolejnym krokiem było rzucić wszystko i przenieść się do Nowego Jorku, tylko z ubraniami na plecach, i jedną walizką, prawda?

Harry został oderwany od swoich rozmyślań, gdy głos jego matki stwierdził, że muszą wyjść, jeśli ma zamiar złapać lot na czas. Wziął głęboki oddech, oglądając swoje puste mieszkanie i dwoje ludzi patrzących na niego wyczekująco. Uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy, i wciągnął matkę do uścisku.

\- Myślałam, że jesteś za stary na to wszystko. - Jego matka wymamrotała w jego ramię, chociaż słyszał, że stawała się zapłakana. Poza tym, był jej najmłodszym dzieckiem, i już miał ją zostawić z zespołem pustego gniazda.

Pozwolił swojej matce przytulać się, ściskając jej ramię pocieszająco. Potem pociągnął blondyna w firmowym uścisku, bo wiedział, że nie dosłyszałby zaraźliwego śmiechu, i irlandzkiego brzdęknięcia, które gościło w jego mieszkaniu przez większość dni.

Potem był w taksówce, a następnie w samolocie i zbyt szybko wylądował w Nowym Jorku. Pierwszą rzeczą, która go uderzyła, było to, że wszystko było tak duże, i jego problemy wydają się tak małe w porównaniu. Dostając się do innej taksówki, skierował się w kierunku swojego nowego adresu, patrząc na ludzi i budynki które stawały się jedną dużą niewyraźną plamą, jak jego przeszłość.

Z niewielką pomocą pieniędzy, z nowego sukcesu biznesowego ojca, Harry nabył niewielkie mieszkanie, zaledwie kilka przecznic od Central Parku. Traf chciał, że choć niebo było szare i groził deszcz, co oznaczało, że będzie musiał zapisać spacer na inny dzień.

Podziękował, i zapłacił taksówkarzowi, gdy zatrzymał się przed blokiem przyzwoicie wyglądających mieszkań. Harry mógł zobaczyć siebie, mieszkającego tutaj - małe sklepy pokrywające ulicę, sprzedając książki i bibeloty, oraz kawę, a on pomyślał, że to jest idealne miejsce, aby odnaleźć siebie. Jakkolwiek głęboko i filozoficznie, to brzmi, to było to, czego teraz potrzebował. Ta ulica zdawała się być wolna, i niespieszna, w porównaniu z resztą miasta, a Harry już mógł poczuć, jak się klimatyzuje. 

Mieszkanie Harry’ było na drugim piętrze, więc zdecydował się iść po schodach. Pomyślał tylko, że to był zły pomysł po przeciągnięciu walizki przez jedno piętro, ale i tak już był w połowie drogi na górę. Jego nieco idiotyczny proces myślenia przerwał młody człowiek z mysimi włosami**, wpadający prosto na niego i przewracający go do tyłu, jego futerał poleciał w jedną stronę a gitara w inną.

Mężczyzna odsunął się od klatki piersiowej Harry’ego, rumieniąc się i patrząc na Harry’ego szeroko otwartymi niebieskimi oczami. Oddech Harry’ego chwilowo uwiązł - przez człowieka przed nim, który był szczerze oszałamiający. Harry nie interesował się mężczyznami, jako tako, ale też nigdy nie miał przypisanej etykiety swojej seksualności. Nie było wątpliwości, że poddenerwowany mężczyzna przed nim był atrakcyjny, z potarganymi włosami, niebieską zapinaną koszulą, dżinsami i Toms’ami.

\- Przepraszam - mężczyzna odetchnął, i to z całą pewnością nie był amerykański akcent. Był zdecydowanie angielski i Harry rozmieścił go gdzieś na północy. Jednak zanim zdążył zadać wiele pytań, które tańczyły na końcu jego języka, mężczyzna zabierał swój pokrowiec na gitarę, i popędził w dół schodów, tak, że Harry po prostu poszedł na górę.

Kręcąc głową ogłupiony, Harry kontynuował drogę do swojego mieszkania, oddychając z zadowolonym westchnieniem ulgi, kiedy otworzył drzwi do czystych białych ścian, i zapachu nowego dywanu. Rzucił walizkę przy drzwiach, obiecując sobie, że rozpakuje ją później, i rozejrzał się po niewielkiej przestrzeni. Podwójne łóżko wyglądało kusząco na opóźnienia odrzutowe, które zaczęły wciekać do jego świadomości, ale przypomniał sobie, że śpiąc, tylko pogorszy sprawę.

Harry postanowił, że sprawdzi jedną z małych kawiarni, które podziwiał wcześniej i dawka kofeiny będzie najlepsza, więc opuścił mieszkanie i wyszedł na ulicę. Po prostu zaczęło mżyć, więc wszedł do pierwszego sklepu na jaki się natknął. Przytulny zapach ziaren kawy wypełnił jego nos, a przyjemny dźwięk gitary akustycznej wypełnił jego uszy. Było dużo ludzi, ale nie zbyt dużo i Harry znalazł sobie stolik w rogu ze swoją kawą.

Gitarzysta zaczął śpiewać i żołądek Harry’ego zrobił obrót. Głos był ciepły i kontynuował w kojącym barytonie, sunąc po notatkach na czas z melodią gitary. Harry spojrzał w górę, aby zobaczyć, do kogo należał głos, człowiek z zamkniętymi oczami i znajomymi mysimi włosami. Te niebieskie oczy puściły mu oczko, przed doceniającym rozglądnięciem się po tłumie.

Harry pomyślał, że życie tutaj będzie naprawdę bardzo interesujące.

________________________________

* Uni - Uniwersytet.

** mysie włosy - chodzi o kolor, to jest taki trochę karmelowy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Tłumaczki: Ach, rozdział 2! Wiem, że pewnie zapomnieliście o tym tłumaczeniu, ale…

Harry otarł ladę, a para jego opalonych ramion opadła w dół. Udało mu się zdobyć pracę w kawiarni, ale nie jest pewien, czy nie miało to coś wspólnego z przystojnym gitarzystą.

Zapytał, jak może pomóc, jak to miał w zwyczaju, zanim spojrzał w oczy, które patrzyły się bezpośrednio na niego. Te cholerne oczy. Wziął cichy wdech, kiedy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego i poczuł dziwne szarpanie w brzuchu, które było podobne do uczucia zdenerwowania. Przeklął siebie za zachowywanie się jak nastolatka i obrócił się do chłopaka z takim samym uśmiechem, jaki miał on sam.

\- Nigdy właściwie cię poprawnie nie przeprosiłem, za zabicie cię tamtego dnia. - chłopak zaczął, jego północno-angielski akcent wciąż się odznaczał, choć był lekko zakręcony na krawędziach z nutką amerykańskiego - Jestem Louis, tak przy okazji.

\- Nie martw się - jeszcze żyję. - Harry zaśmiał się, podnosząc ręce i wskazując na siebie, jakby wcześniejsze zdanie nie było jasne. - I nazywam się Harry. - Wspaniały uśmiech Louisa tylko błysnął ponownie i zamówił espresso frapuccino, śmigając do stolika w rogu. Harry zastanawiał się, czy ten chłopak kiedykolwiek chodził w normalnym tempie.

Stolik był już zajęty przez Zayna, sąsiada Harry’ego. Harry uświadomił sobie, chociaż z odrobiną smutku, że Louis nie mieszka w jego bloku i że był z Zaynem, kiedy prawie zabił Harry’ego na schodach. Mógł być z nim bliskimi przyjaciółmi, Louis wydawał się taką osobą, z którą chciałby się przyjaźnić.

Harry rozciągnął się trochę, zerkając na osoby w rogu, szczególnie na Louisa, odrzucającego głowę i śmiejącego się. To był piękny dźwięk - lekki, ciepły i szczęśliwy - i Harry naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, z czego oni się śmiali. Podpisał się pod koniec swojej zmiany, uśmiechając się i kiwając głową z uznaniem na Liama, swojego kierownika, kiedy przyszedł. Louis wezwał go i skinął, ze swojego stolika, obok drzwi. Oczywiście, Harry był zobowiązany przez Zayna i Louisa, którzy przesunęli się tak, że Harry mógł do nich dołączyć.

Spędzili dwie godziny w kawiarni, rozmawiając i żartując, aż przyszedł Liam i powiedział, że będzie musiał ich wyrzucić, bo musi iść do domu. Uśmiech, igrający na jego ustach powiedział Harry’emu, że nie są to do końca poważne żarty, które zasygnalizowały mu, że ta trójka jest już dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Czuł się w tej chwili trochę samotny, chciał usłyszeć głos swojej matki, lub siostry, czy nawet blond irlandczyka.

Kiedy Liam naprawdę skończył żarty, Zayn, Louis i Harry ruszyli z powrotem do swoich mieszkań. Louis zarzucił ramiona na szyję jego i Zayna i śpiewał najgorzej, i najgłośniej, jak tylko mógł. I jeśli Harry myślał, że to trochę dziwne, że Louis czuł się przy nim dobrze, mimo, że poznał go tylko kilka dni wcześniej, nie powiedział tego. Naprawdę nigdy nie spotkał kogoś takiego, jak Louis Tomlinson.

\- Wejdziesz? - Zayn zapytał, kiedy Harry zostawiał jego i Louisa. Harry był tym mile zaskoczony, pokiwał głową i podążył za dwoma starszymi mężczyznami. Louis rzucił się na sofę, a Harry usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko.

\- Przynieś moje piwo! - Louis krzyknął do Zayna w kuchni, który powiedział mu, żeby się spierdalał, zanim wszedł do pokoju z trzema butelkami. Wręczył je i kontynuował rozmowę, którą zaczęli w kawiarni.

Rozmawiali o planach ślubu Zayna i Sophi, o nowej pracy Louisa (jako kelner, czego nienawidził), oraz o nagłej decyzji Harry’ego, aby rzucić wszystko i lecieć na drugi koniec świata. Zayn i Louis słuchali uważnie, i Harry uświadomił sobie, jak dobrze jest po prostu porozmawiać. Czuł ulgę, sączącą się z niego z każdym słowem, które opuściło jego usta, aż w końcu czuł lekkie zawroty głowy.

Harry pochylił się w fotelu, jego powieki były już zbyt ciężkie i walczył, żeby utrzymać je otwarte. Wciąż próbował dostosować się do nowej strefy czasowej, a Louis i ciche pomruki Zayna nie robiły nic, żeby złagodzić jego stan senności.

Obudził się nagle, gdy jego głowa uderzyła w tył fotela, a on stwierdził, że patrzy prostu w twarz Louisa.

\- Miło, że do nas wróciłeś. - zaśmiał się, a jego twarz była tak blisko, że Harry czuł ciepły oddech starszego chłopaka, uderzający o niego. Zayn patrzył na niego z rozbawionym uśmiechem na twarzy i Harry wymamrotał coś o Zespole nagłej zmiany czasowej i stresie, przed powróceniem do swojego mieszkania i opadnięciu na szczycie nowych, białych prześcieradeł, wciąż w ubraniu.

Tak, jak dryfował we śnie, jego twarz wciąż trochę mrowiła od oddechu Louisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kolejny rozdział, skarby!!!

Nowe życie Harry’ego, stosunkowo szybko wpadło w rutynę.

Spędzał mnóstwo czas w mieszkaniu Zayna razem z nim i Louisem, choć Louis przychodził do niego, kiedy Zayn delikatnie napominał, że on i Sophia, będą wdzięczni za trochę czasu w samotności. Teraz, rozmowa płynęła dla Louisa i Harry’ego bardzo naturalnie, jeśli rozmawiali za długo, żeby Louisa dostał taksówkę do domu, spędzał noc na kanapie Harry’ego, może nawet nosząc jego przepoconą i starą koszulkę.

Rozmawiał ze swoją mamą, siostrą i Niallem, choć nie tak częstą, jak by chciał.

Harry wciąż pracował w kawiarni, ale często zbyt późno, żeby usłyszeć granie Louisa. Kochał słuchać jak gra i śpiewa, wysilając się z dłońmi i głosem, grającymi właściwe dźwięki za każdym razem. Louis nawet zaczął uczyć Harry’ego grać na gitarze, więc teraz potrafi zagrać kilka podstawowych melodii, kiedy Louis śpiewa i Zayn przewraca oczami, mówiąc, żeby oboje wzięli sobie pokój.

Czasami Louis woli zostać, żeby ‘dotrzymać Harry’emu towarzystwa’, choć to bardziej oznacza zabawę. Rozmawia i śmieje się, i ukrywa rzeczy, kiedy Harry próbuje je zabrać. Harry zawsze udaje, że jest zły, ale przygryza wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, który go rozpiera.

__

Louis leżał na kanapie Harry’ego i studiował sufit z nogami przewieszonymi przez podłokietnik. Harry chodził dookoła z czajnikiem i dwoma filiżankami herbaty, słabą z dwoma łyżeczkami cukru dla siebie i mocną bez cukru dla Louisa.

\- Harry, będziesz moją osobą towarzyszącą?

Harry zatrzymał się, a uśmieszek uformował się na jego ustach, przy niejasnej wypowiedzi Louisa.

\- Co? - Zapytał, jego ton był beztroski, ale zaciekawiony.

\- Na ślubie Zayna. Będziesz moją osobą towarzyszącą? - Louis zapytał ponownie. Harry wyjrzał przez szparę w drzwiach i zauważył, że Louis się nie przesunął i, że nadal wpatruje uważnie w sufit.

\- Tomlinson, czy ty zapraszasz mnie na randkę? - Harry roześmiał się, kończąc przygotowanie herbat i wchodząc do pokoju, po czym usiadł obok Louis na sofie. Louis wywrócił oczami i zarzucił nogi na kolana Harry’ego, a Harry oparł dłonie z kubkiem na ich szczycie.

\- Chciałbyś. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Po prostu wolę z tobą i spędzić dobrze czas, niż szukać kogoś, kim jestem tylko w połowie zainteresowany i skończyć to pijanym zaśnięciem na stole bezpłatnego baru. - skończył, wzruszając ramionami.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, który uciekł z jego ust i odruchowo ścisnął kolano Louisa.

\- Oczywiście, że będę twoją randką, Louis. - Uśmiechnął się, posyłając starszemu chłopakowi mrugnięcie i sprawiając, że oboje spadli z kanapy ze śmiechu.

Jeśli miał być szczery, Harry’emu wydawało się to dziwne, że Louis chciał, żeby był jego osobą towarzyszącą. Znają się tylko kilka miesięcy, chociaż czują się ze sobą tak komfortowo, jakby były to lata. Tylko, że Louis mógł wyjść i zdobyć każdą piękną dziewczynę, jaką chciał i Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale czuł się bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że Louis go o to poprosił.

__

Harry właśnie kończył, rzucił fartuch Liamowi, który przewrócił oczami i starannie złożył go z resztą. Usiadł na wolnym krześle obok Louisa, który kiwał grzecznie głową, kiedy Sophia mówiła z ożywieniem o zbliżającym się ślubie, wyolbrzymiając swoje słowa, ruchami dłoni i ramion.

Louis spojrzał na niego z ‘uratuj mnie’ wypisanym na twarzy i Harry musiał zagryźć wargi i schować twarz w drinku, żeby powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Wziął łyk napoju, żeby udawać zajętego, przed odstawieniem go na stół, i zaczął bawić się uchwytem.

\- Masz tu trochę… - Zayn wskazał na pianę, złowioną przez wargę Harry’ego. Zanim Harry mógł to w ogóle zarejestrować, Louis rzucił się do przodu i zlizał ją, siedząc wygodnie w fotelu i uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego z niebieskimi, błyszczącymi oczami pełnymi niewinności.

Zayn tylko pokręcił głową z udawanym obrzydzeniem, czego Sophia nie zauważyła w swojej ślubnej bańce, ale Harry siedział z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a jego serce biło tak mocno, że był pewny, że wszyscy to słyszą. Louis po prostu uśmiechnął się i przyłączył do rozmowy na temat sztuki składania serwetek, kradnąc okolicznościowe spojrzenia wciąż zszokowanemu Harry’emu.

Harry nie myślał o przywiezieniu ze sobą garnituru, więc wiedział następną rzeczą będzie Louis ciągnący go po sklepach, żeby jeden znaleźć. Harry śmiał się z niego, że zachowuje się jak dziewczyna, a Louis powiedział, że nie może przyjść na ślub z kimś, kto nie będzie wyglądał godnie pod każdym względem. Więc wybrali, a raczej Louis wybrał czarne spodnie z czarną wyposażoną marynarką, białą koszulę i jasnoniebieski krawat.

Później Louis zabrał Harry’ego na kawę i obiecał, że tym razem nie będzie próbował lizać jego twarzy.


End file.
